S
The Sky Swat was a thrill ride which was built by S&S Sansei Technologies (then S&S Power) of Logan, Utah. It was developed and put onto the market in 2003. Only two Sky Swat''s have been manufactured since 2003. The first-ever installation of a Sky Swat was at Six Flags AstroWorld in Houston, Texas in 2003. As of March 2013, only one Sky Swat was in operation until Slammer at Thorpe Park closed permanently in May 2017. History In 2003, S&S Sansei Technologies (then S&S Power) introduced the Sky Swat at Six Flags Astroworld as ''SWAT. On 26 March 2005, Thorpe Park, near London, England introduced a Sky Swat as Slammer which became the second Sky Swat to be manufactured. Towards the end of the 2005 season, Six Flags AstroWorld closed on October 30, 2005. SWAT and other rides at the past Astroworld were relocated to other Six Flags parks from 2006 to 2010. In 2006, SWAT was relocated to Six Flags New England and opened as Catapult along with another Astroworld ride, Splash Water Falls. In 2010, S&S discontinued the Sky Swat. Due to the discontinuing of the attraction, Catapult at Six Flags New England was removed in March 2013 before the start of the new season, leaving Slammer at Thorpe Park the only Sky Swat operating in the world. In 2017, after major downtime, Slammer finally closed on 4th May to make way for other attractions. Installations Design and ride experience The Sky Swat featured a long arm which sat between two towers, on either end of the arm were four rows of six seats. The restraints consisted of a side-lowering lap bar and partially over-the-shoulder restraints, a restraint system also found on other S&S's attractions, Screamin' Swing and Sky Sling rides. The floor was ventilated, allowing air and small objects to escape through it. When the Sky Swat began operation, the arm was lifted to the top of the towers, where it then began to spin. As the arm spun between the two towers, riders orbited either up or down around the centre. After a few flips, the ride reversed and flipped in the opposite direction. Slammer Between 2012 and 2014, Slammer at Thorpe Park went through major downtime. All signage for the ride was removed at the end of 2012 which gave the impression that Thorpe Park weren't planning to open the ride anytime soon. For Fright Nights in 2013, the ride was completely removed from the actual park map which suggested the ride was going to close. However, at the start of the 2014 season, the ride could be seen testing with sand-filled dummies which suggested the ride would open again. As of May 2015, Slammer was currently operational, opening later than the rest of the park and closing when the park closed. The ride was also closed at 3pm for a 15-minute inspection. Even though the ride was operational, Slammer ceased operation in the park occasionally due to technical or mechanical errors. Slammer remained closed for the duration of that year's Fright Nights but could be seen operating occasionally. As of April 2017, Slammer was closed for the 2017 season, likely due to continued technical issues. On May 4, 2017, it was announced that after 12 years service at the Resort, Slammer would no longer be operating and instead be removed to make way for future attractions.